


Не верь бедуину, предлагающему воду

by wardrobe_and_pumpkins



Series: Бедуин [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Fantastic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wardrobe_and_pumpkins/pseuds/wardrobe_and_pumpkins
Summary: Жизнь бывает жестока. Она отправляет тебя в нокаут, оставляя над головой лишь палящее солнце, ни капли живительной влаги, с отчаянием и безнадегой в колотящемся сердце. Но судьба — или духи, наблюдающие за тобой — с благосклонностью открывают путь к спасению, не пройти по которому — значит упустить свой единственный шанс.А потому вставай и иди, Гарет Григгс. Вставай и иди.





	

Сухой ветер с юга нес сладкий аромат пустынных цветов, о которых так много рассказывала Одри, и ни один из которых Гарет так и не увидел за все время своих скитаний по бескрайней пустыне. Он лежал на песке под палящим солнцем с самого утра и не мог найти в себе силы, чтобы двигаться дальше. Вода закончилась вчера утром, еды с самого начала не наблюдалось, если не брать в расчет горстку семечек, которые нашлись в заднем кармане штанов. Компас не работал из-за магнитного вихря, а бесконечные барханы размером с десятиэтажный дом казались совершенно неприступными. Спускаться было еще терпимо, в конце концов, можно было просто катиться вниз кубарем, а вот подниматься Гарет замучился. Песок набился во все мыслимые и немыслимые отверстия, и каждое движение было мучительно. Поэтому он лежал, намотав на голову футболку, и думал, какую степень солнечных ожогов получил за это время. А еще думал о том, как здесь оказался. Всего три дня назад он жил в комфортабельных апартаментах, где были все блага цивилизации: кофе, душ, милые горничные. А потом этой бестолочи Тьерри захотелось устроить сафари в пустыне. И все пошло кувырком, Гарет ничего не смог сделать. Просто физически не успел. А ведь должен был.  
Лица коснулась чья-то тень, и Гарет еще до того как открыл глаза потянулся за оружием, но предсказуемо не обнаружил его на месте. Справа от него, загораживая солнце, возвышался всадник. Он сидел верхом на черной лошади, казавшейся огромной с такого ракурса, и с ног до головы был закутан в одежду бедуинов: виднелись только глаза, которые, как показалось мужчине, смотрели на него беспристрастно, будто это было самое обычное зрелище для этих мест. Гарет поднялся на локте, чтобы убедиться, не привиделось ли ему, ведь от жары и голода мозги могли и поплыть. Но бедуин оказался вполне реальным. Он не торопясь спешился и, приблизившись к мужчине, протянул флягу с водой. Тот даже не подумал продолжать держать потенциально опасный объект на безопасном расстоянии и на несколько мгновений почувствовал себя самым счастливым на свете. Вода казалась божественным нектаром, но к разочарованию Гарета слишком быстро закончилась.  
— Спасибо. — Он вернул фляжку бедуину, с опаской разглядывая его.  
Их предупреждали, что местные жители бывают довольно непредсказуемы и недружелюбны, особенно в пустынях. И ничего хорошего от них ждать не следует. Тем не менее, конкретно этот бедуин чувства опасности не вызывал. Или солнце выжгло ту часть мозга, которая отвечала за интуицию.  
— Кто ты и как оказался здесь? — К удивлению Гарета бедуин заговорил с ним на его языке, хоть и с явным акцентом. Пришлось несколько секунд вникать в слова, чтобы сообразить, что именно он сказал. Одри как-то рассказывала, что местные жители довольно безграмотны. Они не говорят на их языке, предпочитая, чтобы чужаки сами учили их, если хотят общаться.  
— Меня зовут Гарет Григгс, и я, как бы это сказать, заблудился.  
— Заблудился, — повторил бедуин в недоумении.  
— Да, немного сбился с пути, — пояснил Гарет, посчитав, что его не поняли. — Отбился от группы. Тогда случилась страшная песчаная буря. — А еще его пытались застрелить, но это мелочи. — Такая неразбериха началась. И в итоге я оказался один черт знает где в пустыне.  
Бедуин смотрел на него пристально, и отчего-то Гарету казалось, что он не верит ему. Да, очень сложно потеряться в пустыне при всей их технике и сканерах. Но дело в том, что он хотел заблудиться. Его должны считать мертвым, потому что сейчас он единственный выживший свидетель убийства кронпринца.  
— Буря была три ночи назад. Куда ты идешь?  
— Я иду в Мот-Нинар. Но буду рад и ближайшему населенному пункту.  
— Здесь нет других городов.  
— Так я и думал. Ты не подскажешь мне, как далеко до Мот-Нинар?  
Бедуин посмотрел на запад, где горизонт скрывали барханы.  
— Далеко, — сказал он, — но я помогу тебе.  
— Что? Правда?  
— Да. Я отведу тебя в город.  
Он открыл лицо и протянул Гарету руку, помогая подняться.  
— Супер, — обрадовано выдохнул мужчина, боясь поверить собственной удаче.  
Бедуин оказался довольно молодым парнем. Хотя по местным меркам это считалось зрелым возрастом. Его кожа, как и у всех местных была смуглой, а волосы, выбившиеся из-под куфии, такими же красными, как и песок кругом. Он был высоким, но все же ниже Гарета, и по взгляду карих глаз казалось, что он старше, чем может показаться на первый взгляд.  
— Ты один здесь? — спросил Гарет, еще не решив какой ответ его устроит.  
— Со мной Сарит. — Бедуин безмятежно похлопал по мощной шее свою лошадь, и та тряхнула головой в ответ.  
— О, ну конечно. Лошадь, — пробормотал себе под нос мужчина.  
— Закрой голову. — Бедуин протянул Гарету темно-серую куфию, не оценив, видимо, намотанную на голове футболку. — Ты плохо выглядишь.  
Спорить Гарет не стал, он и чувствовал себя плохо. Потерять Тьерри оказалось в тысячу раз больнее, чем он мог себе представить.  
— Едем? — Бедуин сел верхом и протянул руку.  
Гарет некоторое время колебался, разглядывая здоровенную зверюгу — он отродясь не ездил верхом, и лошадь отнюдь не вызывала доверия. Однако выбор был не велик, и ноющие ноги подсказывали Гарету, что лучше рискнуть, чем помереть от обезвоживания. С третьей попытки он все-таки уселся позади кочевника в седле, и лошадь медленно двинулась по гребню бархана вслед за солнцем.  
— Кстати, как твое имя? — спохватился через некоторое время Гарет.  
— Керен-Ади.  
— Рад познакомиться. У тебя случаем не найдется чего-нибудь перекусить? Я уже забыл, когда ел в последний раз.  
Керен вынул из-под одежды небольшой облезлый кожаный мешочек и передал Гарету. Он заглянул внутрь и с подозрением принюхался. Одри рассказывала, что в пустыне нет особого выбора в еде, так что бедуины в основном питаются всем тем, что поймают в песках, а это в основном насекомые, пресмыкающиеся и мелкие грызуны.  
— Что это?  
— Сухофрукты.  
— О, слава богу. — Мужчина бесстрашно сунул пальцы в мешочек. Первое что ему попалось, было нечто круглое, сморщенное и сладкое. Жизнь начинала потихоньку налаживаться.  
Когда солнце стало клониться к закату — Гарет сначала не поверил своим глазам — далеко на горизонте показались горы. Мот-Нинар стоял где-то у их подножия, и мужчина впервые за все время поверил, что сможет добраться туда.  
На ночь пришлось остановиться. Керен-Ади практически весь день молчал, отвечая односложно на все вопросы, но под вечер внезапно разговорился. Он сказал, что ночью снова будет буря, а затем показал Гарету как ставить навес. Ткань, которую он вез с собой, была очень плотной и на ощупь напоминала брезент. После получаса расспросов и пояснений на пальцах незнакомых слов, выяснилось, что это шкура, вымоченная в специальном составе. Защищала она не хуже армейских палаток.  
Костер разводить было не из чего, да и незачем. В этот сезон ночи в этом регионе были довольно теплыми, песок остывал медленно, так что можно было спать под открытым небом. Но Гарет порадовался, что сегодня будет спать хоть под какой-то крышей.  
Как и говорил Керен-Ади ночью началась буря, и у Гарета, рассчитывавшего мгновенно отрубиться, сон как рукой сняло. Песок стучал по навесу снаружи, а ветер раскачивал его и выл так, что кровь в жилах стыла. Пару раз Гарету даже казалось, что он слышит рев пустынных львов.  
— Не бойся, мы одни, — успокоил его Керен, глядя с улыбкой. Он сидел, прислонившись к боку Сарит, и ковырялся в еще одном мешочке с сухофруктами.  
— Ты так в этом уверен?  
Бедуин неопределенно дернул плечом и кивнул в сторону лошади:  
— Сарит спокойна — опасности нет.  
Гарет посчитал это логичным, однако прислушиваться не перестал.  
— Это просто духи пустыни, — продолжил тем временем Керен. — Иногда они шалят.  
Гарет промолчал, вспоминая, что Одри рассказывала и об этом. Бедуины верят в богов, духов и прочие религиозные штуки. Природные явления они связывают с милостью или немилостью высших сил. Но лошадь действительно была спокойна, она наверняка нервничала бы, будь поблизости хищник. Так что это просто ветер.  
В конце концов, Гарету все же удалось заснуть. Правда, сон был неспокойный, и он периодически просыпался. Ему снилась какая-то чушь про Тьерри, будто кронпринц следит за ним, прячась за барханами, и изображает завывания пустынных львов, и смеется вместе с духами пустыни, окружающими его. А потом там появилась Лорейн, и Тьерри захотел показать ей пустыню. Гарет кричал, чтобы она не ходила с ним, и принцесса, услышав его, обернулась. На этом сон оборвался, и Гарет окончательно проснулся. 

Солнце было уже довольно высоко, когда он выбрался из-под навеса, с удивлением отметив, что лошадь все еще спит, развалившись на боку практически как человек. Раньше Гарет считал, что эти животные спят стоя.  
Керен сидел неподалеку в какой-то на взгляд мужчины медитативной позе и смотрел в какую-то одному ему известную точку перед собой. Платок он снял, отчего волосы теперь свободно лежали на его плечах — такие невероятно яркие по сравнению с серым одеянием. Вокруг по-прежнему была пустыня, и горы на горизонте стали как будто дальше, чем вчера. Гарет сел рядом с кочевником и несильно толкнул его в плечо.  
— Эй.  
Керен-Ади никак не отреагировал, как и в ближайшие пять минут. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице, пока Гарет с азартом пятилетки водил перед носом бедуина руками, щелкал пальцами, хлопал в ладоши и, чего уж там, корчил рожи. Но в какой-то момент Керен, наконец, моргнул и, снисходительно глядя на застывшего перед ним мужчину, сказал:  
— Этот ритуал называется иотан.  
— А, так это был ритуал?  
— Да. Я просил духов пустыни уберечь нас от несчастий.  
— Оу… и как? Они согласились?  
— Согласились.  
— Отлично! Раз ты закончил, нам не пора идти?  
— Сарит еще не проснулась.  
Гарет хмуро воззрился на торчащий из-под навеса лошадиный зад.  
— Мы будем ждать, пока лошадь проснется? — с сомнением уточнил он.  
— Я ведь ждал, пока проснешься ты.  
— Поправь, если я ошибаюсь — ты меня с лошадью сравнил только что?  
— Все живые существа равны, — невозмутимо пожал плечами бедуин.  
— Ну спасибо.  
— Ты не лучше Сарит и не хуже ее.  
— Еще раз спасибо.  
Керен посверлил его задумчивым взглядом, затем немного обреченно, как показалось Гарету, вздохнул, глянул на Сарит, и снова на Гарета.  
— Ты торопишься?  
— Господи, разумеется, тороплюсь! Меня считают пропавшим без вести в пустыне, либо вовсе погибшим. И наверняка ищут живого или мертвого. Я не собираюсь ждать, пока им это удастся, особенно теперь, когда так удачно встретил тебя.  
— Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя нашли?  
Потому что не уверен, что переживу встречу со старыми друзьями, мрачно подумал Гарет. Он взглянул на солнце, которое на мгновение что-то закрыло. Шума двигателя не было слышно, так что мужчина немного успокоился, а когда в небе заметил парящую птицу и вовсе расслабился. Если поисковые зонды будут пролетать мимо, они услышат шум издалека. Да и увидят тоже — в лазурно-голубом небе не было ни единого облака.  
— Ты знаешь, что тебе грозит опасность? — спросил вдруг Керен.  
Гарет удивленно посмотрел на бедуина и спохватился — не сказал ли он свою последнюю мысль вслух.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Духи сказали мне.  
— Опять духи! Слушай, я не хочу тебя обидеть или оскорбить, но я не верю во всю эту фигню с духами. Их не существует.  
— Не следует судить о том, чего не знаешь.  
— Как скажешь, — отмахнулся мужчина. — Давай поговорим о чем-нибудь более материальном. Например, о еде.  
— У меня остались сухофрукты и сушеные жуки. На пару дней должно хватить.  
Гарет застонал и завалился на горячий песок. Лучше бы его пристрелили четыре дня назад. 

Следующие три дня они шли почти без остановок, ночью ставили навес, на рассвете поднимались, ждали, когда проснется кобыла, и шли дальше. Еда изобилием не жаловала. Гарет растягивал выделенные ему сухофрукты как мог, но в итоге ему все же пришлось перейти на жуков. На вкус они были вполне сносными, но мужчина никак не мог абстрагироваться от мерзкого хруста. Он пытался представить, что ест обычные чипсы, но это помогало лишь до того момента как он брал в руки очередного жука. А вот с водой дело обстояло еще хуже. На дне фляжки оставалось всего несколько глотков. И хоть Керен и уступал их Гарету, ссылаясь на то, что может дольше обходиться без воды, Гарет не был так уверен, что бедуин нуждается в ней меньше на данный момент, чем он сам. В конце концов, они все же разделили оставшуюся воду, и начался обратный отсчет их жизням.  
— Слушай, как долго еще до города? — поинтересовался Гарет, когда они остановились передохнуть. — Мы идем уже целую вечность, а горы так и не стали ближе!  
Керен взглянул на небо, затем на горизонт, к чему-то принюхался, вызвав у Гарета непреодолимое желание раздраженно закатить глаза.  
— Еще трижды луны и звезды должны подняться в небо…  
— Хм. Три дня? В принципе терпимо.  
— …прежде чем я смогу сказать, сколько еще идти до Мот-Нинар.  
— Что?! Ты издеваешься? Почему ты сейчас сказать не можешь?  
— Мы в пустыне. Слишком далеко. Здесь духи сильнее, они скрывают время.  
— Ты опять? Серьезно?  
Гарет в бессилии сжал кулаки. Он уже неделю торчал в этой проклятой пустыне. И не мог позволить себе пробыть здесь еще столько же. Одному богу известно, что сейчас творится в Мот-Нинар. Время стремительно уходило, а ведь нужно было принимать меры мгновенно, после случившегося с Тьерри: доложить на «Регину», собрать экстренное совещание высшего командного состава и прижать убийц сразу же. Но время было потеряно с того самого момента, как Гарет был отрезан от Тьерри... Двое из его команды и кронпринц остались лежать в песках, из-за этого ублюдка Сети. Что же за хрень творится?..  
— Вставай, Гарет Григгс, — сказал Керен-Ади, — мы должны идти дальше.  
— И далеко мы уйдем без воды? — Настроение было, мягко говоря, в жопе.  
— Может быть, вода вон за тем барханом, а ты собрался лежать здесь, пока солнце не иссушит твое тело? Жизнь это дорога, на которой нельзя останавливаться, Гарет Григгс. Как только ты это сделаешь — умрешь. Так что вставай и иди.  
Мужчина смерил бедуина тяжелым взглядом, затем нехотя поднялся и уселся позади него в седле. За последние дни он приноровился ехать верхом и даже думал, что если придется, то сможет делать это и самостоятельно. Правда, проверить у него желания пока не возникало.  
— Кто сказал тебе эту… великую мудрость?  
— Это Наставления Отцов.  
— В смысле первых поселенцев?  
— Да, Отцов.

Гарету казалось, что этот день не закончится никогда. Но солнце, в конце концов, скрылось за горизонтом, и стало немного легче дышать. Гарет не мог заснуть, мучая себя догадками о том, что творится в городе. Возможно, все давно успешно закончилось. Заговорщиков нашли и наказали. Ведь не мог же он один понять, что происходит. Должны быть и те, кто оказался в нужном месте в нужное время, и смогли предотвратить переворот. Думал он и о том, что убийство кронпринца слишком серьезный шаг, чтобы совершить его, будучи не подготовленным к последствиям. У Сети должно быть все схвачено и предусмотрено. И это пугало еще больше, чем неизвестность. Вдруг когда он вернется в Мот-Нинар, там будет уже установлен новый режим, а все, кого он знал и доверял — мертвы? Он вспомнил лицо своего товарища, теперь уже очевидно бывшего, который как трус выстрелил в спину ничего не подозревающего мальчишки.  
Гарет потер руками перепачканное в пыли лицо, пытаясь прогнать неутешительные мысли и воспоминания, и вылез наружу. Была примерно середина ночи — бесчисленные звезды усыпали темно-синее небо, и два месяца висели над горизонтом на северо-востоке.  
Керен-Ади был здесь и, заметив Гарета, пригласил сесть рядом с ним.  
— Видишь ту звезду? — Керен указал в небо. — Самая яркая справа от Малой луны.  
— Ну и что?  
— Это Око Филина. Он был одним из Отцов и после смерти вознесся на небо, чтобы следить за деяниями детей своих.  
— Не, это Зигмунд — синий сверхгигант гигант в созвездии Палицы, мы по нему ориентируем приборы, когда летим в этом квадранте солнечной системы. — Гарет порадовался, что вспомнил курсы навигационной географии, которые проходил лет десять назад, но поймал взгляд Керен-Ади и забыл, что хотел сказать дальше.  
— А слева в свете Большой луны живет его сестра Лисица. — Наполеон — звезда класса F, бета созвездия Факел, мысленно поправил Гарет, но перебивать не стал. — По легенде она пообещала брату Филину, что не станет вмешиваться в судьбы людей. Однако раз в девять лет она устраивает звездный дождь. И тот перед кем упадет одна из ее звезд, сможет сыграть с Лисицей в игру, которую сам назовет. Если победит, то Лисица исполнит любое его желание, а если проиграет, то она заберет его с собой к звездам.  
— Интересная легенда, — усмехнулся Гарет. — Прецеденты были?  
— Бабка моего прадеда ушла с Лисицей.  
Керен принялся чертить на песке созвездия, совершенно незнакомые Гарету, и мужчина почти с легкостью смог отыскать их на небе. Он все еще не хотел спать и разговоры даже о всяких сказках успешно отвлекали его от лезущих в голову неприятных мыслей.  
— Керен, что ты делал в пустыне до того как встретил меня? — спросил Гарет. — Ты ведь тоже зашел очень далеко. Зачем? Ты куда-то идешь?  
— Я искал сестру.  
Гарет нахмурился.  
— Она пропала в пустыне?  
— Она ушла на поиски шеткар.  
— Это еще что за хрень?  
— Шеткар не… хрень, — Керен возмущенно покосился на Гарета, и мужчина еле удержался, чтобы не улыбнуться — бедуин так забавно хмурился.  
— Так что это такое?  
Керен-Ади задумался, пытаясь подобрать слова. Гарет с интересом разглядывал его. В свете лун лицо бедуина приобретало более острые черты, кожа казалась совсем черной, как и волосы, но вместе с этим появлялось едва уловимое свечение, особенно если Гарет смотрел на него боковым зрением. А стоило перевести на него взгляд, как странный свет исчезал, смешивался с тьмой и казался наваждением.  
— Шеткар это тот, кто определяет и указывает путь, — сказал, наконец, Керен, — он ведет.  
— Хм. Куда ведет?  
— У шеткар не спрашивают.  
— Это какая-то очередная метафора?  
Керен посмотрел на Гарета как на безнадежного человека, но все же продолжил объяснять:  
— В нашем племени каждый юноша или девушка, после наступления определенного возраста, может отправиться, искать шеткар. Они идут в самое сердце пустыни, где духи определяют судьбу и решают, достоин ты быть ведомым, умереть или вернуться в племя.  
— И как он выглядит?  
— Для всех по-разному. — Керен пожал плечами и посмотрел на небо. На востоке синева немного отступила, окрашивая горизонт в нежно-лиловый цвет.  
— Так это что-то вроде просветления? Или все-таки нечто материальное?  
— Шеткар — это великий дух, сильный и яркий настолько, что приобретает осязаемую форму. Он спускается к тебе с одной из этих звезд, — бедуин обвел рукой небосвод, — если хочет, чтобы ты шел за ним. Как правило, это первое живое существо, которое встретится тебе.  
— Да ну? И даже пустынный лев? — усмехнулся Гарет.  
— Если встретишь его первым, то да.  
— Но ведь если ты встретишь льва в пустыне, он сожрет тебя.  
— Нет, если он твой шеткар.  
— Что за глупость. Как это возможно?  
Бедуин снова пожал плечами:  
— Я не знаю.  
— И много было львов-шеткар?  
— Этого я тоже не знаю. В Мот-Пергале есть библиотека, где хранятся свитки с начала нашей истории. Там должно быть написано обо всех шеткар, которые были.  
Да, только, по словам Одри, в эту так называемую библиотеку, колонистов пускали исключительно с разрешения Совета племен, которого практически невозможно было добиться.  
— Ну и что происходит потом? После того как найдешь этот шеткар.  
— Ты идешь за ним.  
— Все равно не понимаю. Ты можешь привести пример?  
Керен-Ади снова задумался. Он какое-то время ковырялся палкой в песке, а потом, наконец, заговорил.  
— Два столетия назад человек по имени Йоф отправился в пустыню на поиски шеткар. И после многих месяцев скитания тот явился ему в образе крылатого ящера.  
Гарет мысленно присвистнул. Эти твари достигали трех метров в длину, при размахе крыльев в десять-двенадцать метров и были опаснее целого прайда пустынных львов. Но что странно, в пустынях они отродясь не водились, предпочитая обширные леса на севере континента.  
— Шеткар велел Йофу вернуться в деревню и занять место старосты…  
— Что прям так и сказал? — усмехнулся мужчина.  
— Да. Йоф пришел в свою деревню и, убив старосту, занял его место. Затем шеткар велел построить Йофу город на месте этой деревни. И тот построил город. Сейчас он называется Мот-Нинар.  
— То есть, этот Йоф пришел к себе в деревню, убил самого главного, и люди без вопросов позволили ему строить город?  
— А что такого?  
— Он убил человека. Вроде бы у вас убийство тоже ничем хорошим не считается.  
— Йоф шел за шеткар. Это не преступление.  
— А, так вот оно как. Значит, я могу грохнуть любого, сказать, что это шеткар так велел, и мне ничего не будет?  
— Нет. Шеткар не может заставить тебя убить.  
— Но ведь Йофа он…  
— В свитках сказано, что шеткар велел Йофу занять место старосты, тот был плохим человеком, не чтил наставления и был нелюбим всеми, поэтому Йофу пришлось сразиться с ним. — Керен немного помолчал, задумчиво глядя на небо. А Гарет понятливо хмыкнул — в исторических источниках, коими тут являлись свитки, еще и не такое писали в пользу того или оного исторического лица. — Идти за шеткар большая честь. Все, что ты делаешь, идя за ним, имеет определенную цель. В этой истории целью было построить великий город, который послужил еще более важной цели и служит до сих пор.  
— Понятно, понятно. — Мужчина в примирительном жесте поднял руки. — И что, значит, твоя сестра отправилась на поиски и не вернулась?  
— Да. Духи молчат о ее судьбе.  
— Может быть, она все еще ищет где-то в пустыне своего ящера или льва?  
— Она отправилась уже много лет назад. Моя семья должна знать, что с ней.  
— У нас так говорят — кто ищет, тот найдет. Так что это лишь дело времени.  
Он ободряюще похлопал бедуина по спине и, решив, что достаточно на сегодня проникся чужой культурой, пожелал Керен спокойной ночи и вернулся под навес. До самого утра он крепко проспал, а когда проснулся, его ждал приятный сюрприз — Керен-Ади где-то умудрился раздобыть воду. И когда они отправились дальше, горы на горизонте были уже гораздо ближе.  
Следующие два дня пролетели быстрее, чем предыдущие. Может быть, потому что Гарет немного воодушевился с появлением воды в их рационе, а может, потому что Керен-Ади отвлекал его рассказами о своем народе, о жизни в пустыне, о том, что происходит между племенами. Так что Гарет узнал больше, чем когда-либо могла рассказать ему Одри, только за эти два дня. Не то чтобы ему было так уж интересно слушать, но это хоть как-то скрадывало время. Особенно его забавляли мифы и болтовня о духах, которую Керен вплетал в каждую свою историю, будь то очередная легенда, или описание быта его народа. Таким образом, Гарет выяснил, что его мать одна из мудрейших шаманов по эту сторону гор, а отец представляет их племя в Совете племен с тех пор как передал семейное дело старшему сыну.  
К концу второго дня барханы остались позади, и началось каменистое плато с иссушенной растрескавшейся землей. Горы теперь были гораздо ближе, и начала встречаться кое-какая живность и растительность. Несколько раз Гарет замечал среди камней каких-то грызунов, и парящих в небе птиц: крупных и не очень. Сарит тоже была рада появлению куцых кустарников еле поднимающихся над землей и с энтузиазмом топала к каждому из них, как только замечала. Видимо ей тоже осточертела та хрень, которой Керен кормил ее все это время.  
А когда солнце наполовину скрылось за горами, они и вовсе наткнулись на оазис. Гарет сначала не поверил глазам, решив, что это мираж — солнце даже заходящее все еще припекало. Ни разу за все полторы недели пути мужчина не видел ничего отдаленно напоминающего источник. А сейчас перед ним раскинулся зеленый островок площадью всего три квадратных метра с лужицей прозрачной воды, где плавали маленькие красные рыбки.  
Первым желанием было плюхнуться в эту воду физиономией и никогда не вставать, вторым — лопнуть, но выпить все до последней капли. Однако Керен не дал сделать ни того, ни другого. Он крепко схватил Гарета за руку и не позволил спешиться.  
— Эту воду нельзя пить, — предостерег он.  
— Ну почему? — простонал Гарет. — Что с ней не так?  
— Видишь те желтые цветы кругом? — Гарет присмотрелся и заметил мелкие цветочки на тонких стебельках, стелящиеся по земле во все стороны от источника и трепещущих от малейшего ветерка. — Это атры — змеиные цветы. Их корни ядовиты, они отравляют воду и почву.  
Гарет хотел возмутиться и наплевать на предостережение, но затем в памяти всплыла инструкция по безопасности от Одри, которую та читала перед их высадкой на планету. «Желтый полоз — встречается в пустынях на юго-востоке региона. Содержит токсин, один миллиграмм которого может вызвать у взрослого человека серьезное повреждение ЦНС. Не прикасаться, воду рядом не пить, плоды растущих радом кустарников не употреблять в пищу».  
— Твою ж мать! Сумасшедшая планета. Как только разберусь со всем, потребую перевода. Что за херня…  
Они прошли еще мимо трех таких же ядовитых оазисов и, когда Гарет уже потерял надежду, Керен внезапно дал добро на один из них.  
— Этот не ядовитый? — поинтересовался мужчина не без скепсиса в голосе. — Тут ведь эти цветы тоже растут.  
— Это другие. У атры листья вытянутой формы, а у этих крестообразные. Их часто путают, но крестовик не ядовит. — В доказательство Керен набрал немного воды в ладони, отпил и умыл лицо.  
Гарет еще не веря до конца, что наконец-то можно спокойно порадоваться, последовал его примеру. Они остановились на ночь здесь же. Рядом росло несколько сухих кустарников, так что было решено развести костер и устроить более полноценный ужин. Гарет отнесся к идее с большим энтузиазмом, чем сам ожидал — жуки уже поперек горла стояли, а Керен-Ади заверил, что местные грызуны очень вкусные.  
Он ушел ловить этих самых грызунов, наказав Гарету развести костер. За время его отсутствия мужчина успел не только выполнить указание, но еще и частично смыть с себя всю ту грязь и пыль, налипшую за почти двухнедельный путь через пустыню. Благо источник оказался крупнее и глубже предыдущих, правда вода в нем очень быстро остыла, после захода солнца, так что долго плескаться возможности не было. А потом еще оказалось, что толку от всех этих водных процедур как с быка молока, потому что песчаная пыль липла к мокрой коже от малейшего дуновения ветра. Оставалось уповать лишь на вкусный ужин. В этом Керен его не обманул. Он вернулся с парочкой некрупных тварей, похожих на хорьков и довольно быстро их приготовил. Сетовал он лишь на то, что у него не осталось ни грамма соли и приправ, чтобы хоть как-то оживить вкус. Но Гарету было плевать. Впервые за полторы недели он ел что-то действительно с наслаждением.  
— Слушай, Керен-Ади, а вдруг этот чудесный вкусный грызун, которого ты съел, был этим шеткар, — выложил давно мучавшую его мысль Гарет, попивая воду из фляги.  
Кочевник неожиданно рассмеялся.  
— Шеткар не может быть степной крысой, — сказал он, блаженно вытягиваясь рядом с костром. Он заложил руки за голову и смотрел в небо. — Шеткар великие духи, они над землей идут гордо, не страшась, а не рыскают в траве от норы к норе. Шеткар никого не боится. Он такой, чтобы ты за ним шел и тоже не боялся ничего.  
Над головой раздался высокий крик какой-то птицы, и Гарет уставился наверх. Сегодня обе луны были скрыты за горами, поэтому звезд на небе было видно больше. Мужчине показалось, что раньше они располагались иначе. А теперь словно встали на свои места, и Гарет все ориентиры с легкостью нашел. Им нужно было двигаться на юго-запад теперь. Так чтобы Око-Филина-Зигмунд оказалось за их спиной. Керен подтвердил это, не забыв добавить, что это духи открыли путь.  
— До Мот-Нинар день пути. Я думал, выйдем дальше, но пик Сиер совсем рядом. От него до города близко. — Керен указал на белоснежную шапку одной из гор, виднеющуюся даже в сгустившихся сумерках. — Там сейчас неспокойно.  
— С чего ты взял? — Отложенные до конца пути переживания вновь всколыхнулись в груди, и Гарет уставился в сторону, где был город.  
— Тихо кругом, — только и ответил бедуин.  
Интуиция подсказывала мужчине то же самое. В городе творится настоящий кошмар.  
— У нас это называют затишьем перед бурей, — вздохнул Гарет.  
— У нас тоже, — улыбнулся бедуин, и мужчина услышал иронию в его голосе.  
Он перевел взгляд на Керен-Ади. Тот так же смотрел на него. Их народы жили и развивались на разных планетах, обособленно друг от друга. Но оба они попали туда из одного мира, недосягаемого и, вероятно, навсегда потерянного.  
— Что значит «Лорейн»? — Неожиданный вопрос заставил Гарета вынырнуть из своих размышлений. Бедуин перекатился на бок, подперев голову рукой, и ворошил веткой костер, наблюдая, как искры уносятся в небо.  
— Откуда тебе известно это имя?  
— Ты разговаривал во сне.  
— Я говорил во сне? — опешил Гарет. Чудесная новость, учитывая обстоятельства. — Что еще я говорил?  
— Ничего, — признался Керен, — только «Лорейн». Так кто это?  
Гарет тяжело вздохнул и неуверенно покосился на бедуина.  
— Лорейн это маленькая девочка, — сказал он, — ей всего одиннадцать лет. Если мои лучшие опасения верны, она в очень большой беде, а если худшие, то мертва. Когда-то я обещал ее отцу и ей самой защищать ее.  
— Она жива. — Керен тепло улыбнулся Гарету, так что он даже не подумал сомневаться в его словах. — Ты сдержишь свое обещание.  
— Знаешь, Керен-Ади, нас с ребятами все предупреждали, что на этой планете совершенно ужасные местные жители, злые и недружелюбные. Но если они все хоть на четверть такие же, как ты, я готов бить морду любому, кто скажет о вашем народе плохо.  
Бедуин снова улыбнулся, немного смущенно, как показалось Гарету.  
— Ты бы удивился, — пробормотал он.  
— О чем ты?  
— Я далеко не пример для поведения среди своего народа. Наверное, поэтому и произвожу на тебя положительное впечатление, нежели остальные.  
Гарет задумчиво хмыкнул — была в этом доля логики.  
— Спасибо, что помог мне выйти из пустыни, — сказал он. — Я был бы уже мертв, если бы ты не нашел меня. Но тебе ведь не обязательно идти со мной до самого города. Здесь-то я уже не заблужусь. И я знаю, как отличить змеиные цветы от других, так что не отравлюсь по дороге.  
— Я обещал привести тебя в Мот-Нинар.  
— А как же твои поиски?  
— Я могу искать и в городе, — резонно заметил бедуин, и Гарет, пожав плечами, согласился.  
Они еще некоторое время просидели возле костра, и Гарет, убаюканный треском сухих веток в огне, задремал. Ему снова снилась какая-то неразбериха с участьем Лорейн и Тьерри, и, боясь начать болтать, как в прошлый раз, Гарет заставил самого себя во сне проснуться. Когда он открыл глаза, то подивился собственной оперативности и подумал, что нужно будет, когда все закончится, пройти полное медобследование и выяснить, что заставляет его болтать.  
Мужчина приподнялся и огляделся: костер почти потух, и было все еще довольно темно, так что он предположил, что задремал где-то на час. Сарит, стоя совсем близко, угрюмо взирала на него и объедала куцый кустик. Внезапно Гарет услышал всплеск где-то неподалеку. Источник, возле которого они остановились, был за его спиной, но звук доносился с противоположной стороны там, откуда они пришли. А в следующий момент одинокий вой прорезался сквозь ночную тишину, заставив Гарета против воли покрыться мурашками. Он взглянул на лошадь, которая только ухом дернула, не обратив внимания.  
— Сарит спокойна — опасности нет, — насмешливо фыркнул Гарет. — Однако же эта скотина бегает быстрее нас…  
Он огляделся в поисках Керен и, не найдя его даже под навесом, методом исключения приписал ему недавно услышанный всплеск. Он решил прекратить водные процедуры, пока его единственного проводника не схарчила какая-нибудь тварюжка.  
Гарет прошел вперед, пытаясь различить в темноте другой источник, и наткнулся на овражек, окруженный сочной растительностью, который Керен-Ади забраковал еще днем, потому что там был целый рассадник атры. Посреди овражка была лужа чуть больше той, возле которой они остановились. Вода была подсвечена странным бледно-желтым светом, и можно было заметить, как там плавают юркие рыбки. Только отнюдь не рыбки привлекли внимание Гарета, а силуэт бедуина, наполовину погрузившегося в воду. Он стоял к Гарету спиной, и подсвеченная вода стекала с его мокрых волос, оставляя на коже дорожки из капелек. Словно звезды в небе они сверкали на темной коже.  
Бедуин обернулся и увидел Гарета, стоявшего с разинутым ртом в кустах, как какой-то сталкер. Сначала Гарет растерялся, но потом вспомнил, что пришел, собственно по делу, а вовсе не для того чтобы пялиться.  
— Разве этот источник не ядовит? — пробормотал он, озвучив совсем не то, что собирался.  
Но Керен вместо ответа улыбнулся и поманил его к себе, погружаясь в воду. Сам не зная почему, Гарет решил принять приглашение, и вдруг почувствовал, что на его плечо опустилась чья-то ладонь. Он мог бы по пальцам одной руки пересчитать случаи, когда его удавалось застать врасплох, и сейчас был явно один из таких моментов. Мужчина метнулся в сторону в попытке занять оборонительную позицию относительно предполагаемого врага, но зацепился ногой за ползучую траву и рухнул на землю, ударившись лбом о камни.  
— Извини. Не думал, что напугаю тебя. — Керен, мгновенно оказавшийся рядом, помог Гарету сесть. — Ты зачем так близко подошел?  
Гарет изумленно уставился на бедуина, который был полностью одетым и сухим, затем принялся пялиться на источник, безмятежно сияющий в темноте.  
— Ты был… ты же был там! — Гарет в недоумении ткнул пальцем в сторону воды.  
Керен нахмурился, покосившись поочередно на источник и мужчину.  
— Что происходит? Эй, я же не спятил? Я видел тебя!  
— Ты видел меня в этом источнике?  
— Да!  
Бедуин улыбнулся, поджав губы, и коснулся лба Гарета. На его пальцах остался влажный след.  
— У тебя кровь. Сильно ударился.  
— Нет, минуточку, я видел тебя до удара!  
— Ты видел не меня, — продолжая улыбаться, сказал Керен. — Духи просто шутят над тобой.  
Он вынул из-под одежды небольшую котомку. Гарет и раньше видел ее, там Керен-Ади таскал воду и мешочки с едой. Он достал оттуда чистую ткань и, смочив ее водой из фляги, прочистил рану Гарета. Тот все еще недоуменно косился на источник в твердой уверенности, что видел именно то, что видел. Это не могло быть сном.  
— У тебя на все один ответ, — проворчал мужчина, отмахиваясь от Керен, который все еще возился с его лбом.  
— Я бы ни за что не стал купаться в этом источнике. Вода ведь отравлена. Видишь, как она светится? Это яд атры.  
— Значит, это галлюцинация. Ты скормил мне галлюциногенную крысу!  
— Я ведь тоже ее ел. — Самодовольная улыбка кочевника начинала раздражать. Гарет снова уставился на источник. Еще пару минут назад все казалось таким реальным, хотя он и сам понимал, что где-то подвох.  
— Долбаные духи, — буркнул он и, поднявшись, поплелся в сторону лагеря. 

Следующим утром на рассвете Гарет впервые за все время пребывания в пустыне увидел на небе облака. Они клубились над горами ослепительно белоснежные, и словно боялись пересечь их и встретиться с сухими ветрами пустыни. А на востоке небо было таким же чистым и лазурным, как и за все время пути.  
Керен зажарил на завтрак какую-то крупную птицу, и они разделили ее. Затем набрали воды под завязку и отправились к городу еще до того как солнце до конца поднялось над горизонтом. Уже к обеду они заметили дорогу, но Гарет решил отойти подальше от нее, чтобы не нарваться на кого-нибудь нежелательного. Нужно было разведать обстановку, прежде чем светиться. Чуть позже им начали встречаться местные жители, которые с кучей поклажи целыми толпами, двигались из города. Керен поспрашивал некоторых из них, и выяснилось, что в Мот-Нинар творится настоящий бардак.  
Для начала оказалось, что около недели назад часть дворца была кем-то подорвана. Сутки там продолжалась перестрелка, а потом армия внезапно покинула город. Осталась лишь малая часть. Они засели во дворце и расстреливали всех, кто приближался к его стенам ближе, чем на сто метров. Местные жители, недолго думая решили уйти от греха подальше, дабы не попасть под горячую руку.  
Опасения Гарета оказались верны. Сети затеял чертов переворот явно при поддержке кого-то со связями. Сейчас город опустел, и зайти внутрь было бы самоубийством, не зная, где именно засели враги. У Гарета на этот счет был припасен небольшой план. Он попросил Керен обогнуть город с запада. Там, у самых подножий гор находилась резервная база, куда должны были уйти его люди.  
Но есть ли там действительно кто-нибудь? Или все давно были убиты, переметнулись к предателям?  
Ответ на его вопрос был частично получен, когда глубокой ночью они приблизились к ущельям. В темноте Гарет не успел заметить нужной отметки, предупреждающей о входе в охраняемую зону, и предупредить Керен, сбавить скорость.  
Предупреждающая автоматная очередь раздалась незамедлительно, заставив лошадь встать на дыбы и скинуть обоих своих всадников. Сарит умчалась прочь, а Гарет затащил Керен за ближайший крупный камень подальше с линии огня, и прежде чем успел хоть что-то сказать, бедуин выглянул из их укрытия и метнул в сторону стрелявших откуда ни возьми появившийся в руках нож. Все произошло буквально за две секунды, и вот уже Гарет смотрел на него готовыми выскочить из орбит глазами и слушал знакомые трехэтажные матерные конструкции в пятидесяти метрах от них.  
— Ты с ума сошел?! — прошипел Гарет, вцепившись в Керен-Ади. — Ты зачем сделал это… откуда он у тебя вообще взялся!  
— Они стреляли первыми! — возмущенно прошептал бедуин в ответ.  
— Сейчас же вышел оттуда, сраный ублюдок! — раздался рев с той стороны ущелья. — Или я разнесу тебя к чертовой матери! Считаю до трех!  
В наступившей тишине отчетливо послышался звук передернутого затвора крупнокалиберного Sh-45. И сразу же новая очередь. Гарет как знал, что его коллега вовсе не станет считать до трех.  
— Господи, Брайс, не стреляй! — крикнул он, дождавшись небольшой передышки. — Это я — Григгс!  
— Григгс мертв! — раздалось следом.  
— Я жив, Брайс, твою мать! Если ты выстрелишь еще раз я, клянусь, доберусь до тебя и засуну твой Sh-45 тебе в задницу! Я предупредил тебя, я выхожу. — Он выждал пару секунд, медленно поднялся из их укрытия и, строго глянув на Керен-Ади, шепнул: — Сиди здесь, пока не скажу выйти. И не вздумай ни в кого больше ножами кидаться.  
Медленно и с поднятыми руками Гарет двинулся вперед, пытаясь разглядеть, где засел Брайс — один из лучших его людей. Они познакомились еще до начала службы на этой планете и стали отличными товарищами. Но кто знает, что могло случиться за время его отсутствия.  
— Остановись, — раздался другой не менее знакомый голос, когда Гарет прошел метров пятнадцать. — Чтоб меня разорвало, Брайс, это Гарет!  
— Сам вижу, — проворчали в ответ. — Живой, зараза.  
— Гони полтинник.  
— Да, пожалуйста.  
— Я вижу, ничего не изменилось, пока меня не было, — усмехнулся Гарет, прослушав эту сцену и опустил, наконец, руки.  
— А тут ты ошибаешься. — Со скального выступа, теряющегося в темноте, спрыгнул высокий худощавый мужчина — Геб. На нем была изрядно потрепанная форма имперской охраны, а под левым глазом красовался фингал. — Тебя обвинили в смерти Тьерри. Знаешь?  
— Догадываюсь. Сети?  
— Именно.  
— И вы ему верите?  
— Да я скорее отстрелю себе правую руку, чем поверю этой суке, — пророкотал из своего укрытия Брайс, и Геб солидарно кивнул.  
— Черт, я так рад, что ты жив! — он обнял Гарета, привычно похлопав по спине и, отстранившись, кивнул в сторону, где за камнем все еще прятался Керен. — Кто это с тобой?  
— Да, кто это маленькая меткая паскуда? — Гарет затылком почувствовал, что Брайс наблюдает сейчас через прицел.  
— Это… мой друг. Пожалуйста, Брайс не продыряв его.  
— Он меня продырявил.  
— Прости его за это, он думал, вы хотите нас убить. Эй, Керен, все в порядке, можешь выйти. Только без резких движений.  
Бедуин, настороженно озираясь, приблизился и мстительно уставился точно туда, где засел Брайс. Геб окинул его подозрительным взглядом. Гарет тоже.  
— Он из местных. Откуда ты его знаешь?  
— Он меня из пустыни вывел, без него я б уже давно поджарился.  
— Тащить его в штаб обязательно? — проворчал Брайс. — Наши этих местных не любят.  
— Он все равно уже здесь.  
— Так я легко это исправлю…  
После пятиминутной перепалки решено было, что Геб проводит их обоих на базу. Вход находился примерно через двести метров от поста и уходил вглубь на полмили. Это был старый бункер, построенный еще местными жителями то ли как убежище, то ли как храм, занятый и укрепленный колонистами в дальнейшем. О нем было известно только людям из имперской охраны, и то не всем. Гарету о нем сказал его начальник — полковник Вудворд — перед тем как улетел на «Регину» по приказу командования. И если бы что-то случилось, Гарет должен был переправить своих людей и кронпринца с принцессой именно сюда до получения следующих инструкций. А он не сделал ни того, ни другого. Наверное, его ребят прихватили с собой люди из группы «Оскар».  
У входа их с Керен как следует просканировали на наличие оружия и, слава богу, у бедуина не оказалось больше припрятанных в рукавах сюрпризов. Хотя как выяснилось минутой позже, это был не показатель отсутствия неожиданностей. Не успели они пройти внутрь, как их встретил Арнел — лидер второго отряда. Ну как встретил? Припечатал Гарета к стене, приставив к виску пистолет, а Керен ко всеобщему удивлению ответил аналогичными действиями, выхватив оружие у стоящего рядом Геба и направив его на Арнела. А дальше все кто находились в относительно близости направили свои пушки на бедуина и не выстрелили только потому что офигевший Геб находился в зоне поражения.  
— О. Черт. — В повисшей тишине слова прозвучали отчетливо громко.  
— Это еще что за херня, Григгс? — прошипел Арнел, кося взглядом на Керен-Ади и не рискуя шевельнуться.  
— Керен, опусти пистолет, ради всего святого, — выпучил глаза Гарет, стараясь выглядеть как можно более пугающе, не смотря на то, что сам был на мушке.  
Однако бедуин и не подумал послушать его.  
— Сначала он, — сказал Керен, глядя на Арнела.  
— Да ты спятил! Тебе солнце мозги напекло? Опусти оружие немедленно! Господи, псих ненормальный…  
После некоторой заминки и выразительных гляделок с Гаретом Керен-Ади все же отступил, и позволил Гебу забрать свое оружие, после чего тот взял на мушку его самого. Обстановка самую малость разрядилась.  
— Где Тьерри? — продолжил едва начавшееся приветствие Арнел, все еще тыкая дулом в голову Гарета. Несмотря на это мужчина ощутил спокойствие и уверенность — беспокоиться следовало, когда Арнел вел себя прямо противоположно.  
— Он мертв, — ответил Гарет.  
— Значит, Сети не солгал.  
— Сети его и застрелил.  
Арнел выругался и отступил, пристально глядя на Гарета. Гарет знал этот взгляд, он появлялся, когда Арнел был действительно напуган. За десять лет мужчина наблюдал его всего дважды.  
— А он тебя обвинил.  
— Знаю. Но Брайс сказал, что вы не верите в эту чушь.  
— Брайс здесь не командует.  
— Зато я могу проделать в твоей жопе еще одну дырку. — Из лифта вышел громила под два метра ростом, держа Sh-45 на плече наперевес. Его обычно аккуратно подстриженная рыжая борода потеряла форму и опускалась почти до самой груди, а гладко выбритая голова покрылась ежиком темных медных волос. Они с Керен обменялись оценивающими взглядами, а потом Брайс ободряюще хлопнул Гарета по спине, почти вышибая дух.  
Арнел, наконец, щелкнул предохранителем и убрал оружие. Все остальные последовали его примеру, и Гарет окончательно расслабился.  
— Мы не поверили ему, когда он сказал, что это сделал ты. Если честно, мы думали, что вы с Тьерри сумели сбежать, потому что уж больно бурную деятельность развернул Сети в пустыне, когда вернулся. Было похоже, что он ищет кого-то очень важного.  
— Да, того кто может стать огромным шилом в его заду. — Брайс заговорщицки подмигнул Гарету. — Его зонды мотались туда-сюда всю неделю. Достали меня до чертиков.  
— Нет, Тьерри был застрелен первым. Сети выбрал момент, когда рядом были только его люди. Меня прикрыл Дино, и только поэтому я остался жив. А где Лорейн? Вы вывезли ее?  
Арнел с Гебом и Брайсом красноречиво переглянулись, и Гарету показалось, что ноги подгибаются. До этой секунды у него была крохотная надежда, что девочку удалось спасти.  
— Как только вы уехали в пустыню, во дворце началась настоящая движуха. Третий и пятый взводы подорвали западное крыло. Мы с «Евой» были отрезаны. Там осталось двое наших — Кебу и Дана, они были с Лорейн, и я не знаю, что с ними стало. Мы доложили обо всем на «Регину» и получили приказ от Вудворта отступать на авиабазу. Ты знаешь, что это означало.  
— Флагман тоже захвачен, — кивнул Гарет.  
Имперская охрана руководствовалась несколько иными инструкциями и специально для экстренных ситуаций были разработаны предупреждающие сигналы. Вудворд не мог приказать отступать на авиабазу, потому что в любой подобной ситуации группы Арнела и Гарета должны были уйти на резервную точку в ущелье. Мужчина оглядел немногих присутствующих.  
— А где остальные?  
— Это все, — мрачно буркнул Арнел. — Лестера, Энди и Милли мы потеряли, когда пытались вытащить Лорейн, три дня назад. И нам еще повезло, что нас не преследовали.  
Гарет с ужасом осознал, что их осталось всего восемь человек из пятнадцати. Половину товарищей он потерял за эти две недели! Дино и Дюк были убиты людьми Сети в пустыне. Кебу и Дана из группы Арнела остались во дворце и, судя по всему, тоже мертвы. Остальные погибли при попытке спасти Лорейн. И вот их осталось восемь человек, включая самого Гарета.  
— Кто твой ненормальный дружок? — Арнел посмотрел в сторону бедуина.  
— О, это Керен-Ади. — Новости полностью опустошили Гарета. — Он вывел меня из пустыни.  
— Еще раз наставит на меня пушку, снесу ему голову, — выплюнул Арнел, смерив бедуина брезгливым взглядом. Гарет вспомнил, что в первый день их службы на этой планете группа «Оскар» была атакована местной бандой, когда они направлялись из космопорта в город. В результате стычки погиб лучший друг Арнела и по совместительству их связист. Эту потерю они так и не восполнили другим специалистом. Так же это была единственная их потеря за всю службу здесь до недавних событий.  
В следующие несколько часов Гарету предоставили возможность, наконец, нормально поесть, получить медицинскую помощь, принять горячий душ и даже немного вздремнуть. Но последнее удавалось с трудом. Голова была забита полученной информацией, и ему не терпелось что-то сделать.  
Керен разместили в соседнем боксе, и когда Гарет увидел его снова, то сначала не узнал. Лицо, с которого исчезла дорожная пыль, приобрело красивый оливковый оттенок, а волосы стали гораздо ярче, и блестели в свете прожекторов, освещавших базу. Помимо этого он снял свою мешковатую одежду, заставлявшую нервничать присутствующих ребят, и переоделся в национальные шальвары и длинную рубашку, подпоясанную широким поясом. Под ними сложнее было спрятать какое-либо оружие, но такая возможность все же оставалась. Так что кто-то из ребят — Гарет сразу обратил внимание — постоянно наблюдал за Керен-Ади. Они ему совсем не доверяли, и это было не удивительно. Вообще-то инструкции не предписывали тащить с собой кого-то постороннего в запасную точку сбора, но Гарет почему-то сделал исключение для Керен. Может, потому что еще не был готов с ним попрощаться.  
— Я погляжу, наши ребята все же нашли Сарит с твоими вещами, — сказал Гарет, разглядывая одежду Керен, когда тот заметил его и подошел. — Так ты выглядишь гораздо… безопаснее.  
Бедуин проворчал что-то неразборчивое и только спустя пару секунд Гарет сообразил, что он говорил на своем языке. Кажется впервые с момента их встречи.  
— Ты ведь больше не собираешься кидаться в ребят ножами или хватать чужое оружие? Ты угрожал командиру группы.  
— Он угрожал тебе.  
— Да мы так общаемся! Слушай, я оценил твою заботу, правда, но пойми, эти мужики — натасканные бойцы имперской охранки, тебе очень повезло, что они не стреляли, когда ты угрожал Арнелу. В другой ситуации ты был бы уже мертв. Не то чтобы у них с нервами не в порядке, но ситуация сам понимаешь какая… и они довольно подозрительно относятся к местным: были не очень приятные случаи в прошлом.  
— Хорошо, я понял.  
— Точно? У тебя все в порядке?  
— Да, только тот человек — Брайс — глаз с меня не сводит. — Керен обернулся, и Гарет проследив его взгляд, увидел наблюдающего за ними громилу. Он хищно улыбнулся во все тридцать два и помахал рукой. Гарет махнул в ответ.  
— Да, жутковато, — признал он. — Но это же Брайс… Насколько я помню, он всегда такой. Ты привыкнешь.  
Керен пожал плечами и отправился к Сарит, которой тоже нашлось место здесь. Вообще база представляла собой здоровенный ангар, где могли разместить несколько сотен военных единиц. Но сейчас здесь стояли только три вездехода, планетарный катер, которым бог знает сколько уже не пользовались, и флайер. Ну еще и лошадь теперь.  
Командный пункт находился прямо в центре, и собрал вокруг себя практически всех. Когда Гарет приблизился к ним, Арнел и Геб о чем-то спорили, но заметив мужчину, прекратили. Они рассказали ему всю известную им информацию, из которой следовало, что город под властью как минимум двух взводов основного гарнизона, которые подчиняются их бывшему коллеге Сети Макнабу. Так же захвачен имперский флагман, куда две недели назад было вызвано все командование и с тех пор связь с ними потеряна. Неизвестно кто его удерживает. Таким образом, имея в заложниках принцессу и половину правительства, Сети потребовал от армии освободить город. А когда те подчинились, «Регина» обрушила на них всю мощь своего вооружения, уничтожив полностью авиабазу, на которую те отступили, прямо с орбиты.  
— Значит, между нами и Лорейн стоит два взвода? — В ходе обсуждений у Гарета разболелась голова, будто его треснули чем-то увесистым по затылку. Видимо сказывались дни, проведенные в пустыне и отсутствие толкового отдыха после этого. А еще было довольно душно, и стоял неприятный запах машинного масла.  
— Да, примерно так. — Геб рассеяно почесал затылок. — Но кто-то еще помогает им извне. — Он вывел несколько файлов с данными на экран. — Нейт засек зашифрованную передачу, транслируемую куда-то в район Седьмой планеты. Это было неделю назад.  
— Если там кто-то ждал и, получив сигнал, двинулся к нам, то они прибудут на орбиту через два дня. Это точно гуарцы! — Арнел раздраженно ударил кулаком по столу, вызвав помехи на панели с выведенными картами местности.  
— Заткнись, — мгновенно отреагировал Геб, и стало понятно, о чем они спорили до прихода Гарета. — Сети, конечно, тот еще ублюдок, но даже он не стал бы с ними связываться.  
— А я вот могу представить, как они купили эту скотину. Даже могу назвать сумму, с которой он начал вилять перед ними жопой, набивая цену.  
Гуарцы были их врагами номер один. Последние десятилетия — как раз время правления императора Непри — их противостояние стало сходить на нет. Большинство аналитиков посчитало это хорошим знаком, однако костяк из военных, прошедших не одну войну с гуарцами, был не так наивен.  
— А что со вторым флагманом? — спросил Гарет.  
— Пять дней назад «Киоко» встала на безопасной орбите. Мы держим с ними связь.  
— Император там?  
— Все там.  
— Основной козырь Сети – Лорейн, — сказал Гарет. — Мы к ней сейчас ближе всего, и Сети не знает о нашем местоположении…. Если мы заберем ее, это развяжет руки «Киоко».  
— Мы дважды за прошедшую неделю пытались забрать ее. Но у Сети слишком много людей. И все они вооружены до зубов.  
— И что, ты предлагаешь оставить эту затею? Пусть Лорейн остается у него в заложниках и дальше?  
— Конечно, нет! Но нужно действовать иначе, чем в прошлый раз.  
— У него все еще останется «Регина», — вставил Геб.  
— Мы отвечаем только за Лорейн. Спасем ее, доложим на «Киоко», и пусть они сами решают, что делать. Ты сказал, тот объект прибудет на орбиту через два дня, значит, мы должны управиться за один.  
Сказать было проще, чем сделать. Остаток ночи Гарет прослушивал эфир и, пользуясь данными разведки с «Киоко» и их собственной, корректировал вместе с Гебом карты. Дворец они знали, как свои пять пальцев, как и все дороги, ведущие к нему. И этой же информацией предположительно владели и люди Сети. Поэтому ближе к утру, когда Гарет с Гебом уже почти придумали наиболее оптимальный план действий, была получена информация, что оба вражеских взвода покинули дворец. Часть людей заняла космопорт, а другая отошла к зданию министерства обороны, где находился пункт контроля над всеми городскими системами. И все пять часов непрерывного анализа можно было просто забыть.  
В какой-то момент Гарет поймал себя на мысли, что уже минут десять пялится на то, как Керен в противоположном конце помещения чистит Сарит. Все это время бедуин вел себя очень тихо, проводил все время либо в своем боксе, либо рядом с лошадью, как сейчас. Кажется, ему было немного неуютно здесь. Но Арнел не позволил бы, чтобы Керен вышел отсюда, даже на время.  
— Где ты нашел этого пацана? — Брайс остановился за спиной Гарета, скрестив на груди свои ручищи. Даже без оружия и в спокойном состоянии он представлял угрозу, давя на слабых духом морально одним своим видом.  
— Это он меня нашел, — не задумываясь ответил Гарет.  
Он вспомнил тот день. Тогда казалось, что ему ни за что не выбраться. Даже мысли о Лорейн не придавали сил, лишь вгоняли в еще большее отчаяние. И тут внезапно, очень кстати появился Керен.  
— На Тьерри похож, — пробормотал громила.  
Гарет удивленно посмотрел на него. Они все прибыли на Находку с одной единственной целью — защищать кронпринца и принцессу. Их сформировали на Нибуле, когда Лорейн был годик, а Тьерри семь. С тех пор все восемь человек стали сначала няньками неугомонным венценосным малявкам, а затем и старшими братьями, которые и сказку расскажут и на шее покатают и форт построят из одеял и дадут гранату подержать. За прошедшие десять лет они предотвратили два покушения на обоих детей. После второго к ним в качестве поддержки приставили еще одну группу во главе с Арнелом, и у Лорейн с Тьерри появилось еще восемь старших братьев. И каждый из них сейчас винил себя в смерти Тьерри, даже такой непробиваемый на вид громила как Брайс.  
— Нет, серьезно, если смотреть в профиль, то вылитый!  
— Ничего подобного…  
Керен был совсем не похож на него. Тьерри был взбалмошным и резким. Избалованным. Он никогда не мог усидеть на месте больше часа, постоянно что-то выдумывал и так и норовил втянуть в свои игры Лорейн. Может, и было между кронпринцем и бедуином какое-то визуальное сходство, но лишь едва уловимое. И Гарет предпочитал не замечать этого. Потому что на самом деле Керен был полной противоположностью Тьерри.  
— Эй! — От Брайса прилетел крепкий подзатыльник, и Гарет возмущенно уставился на него.  
— Ты либо иди, проспись, либо не зависай. Я задал вопрос.  
— Какой?  
— Тебе он не кажется подозрительным?  
— Кто? — Гарет в недоумении уставился на друга, не сводящего взгляда с бедуина. — Керен?  
— Сам подумай. Помнишь, как он засадил в меня эту дрянь? — Брайс выложил на стол короткий клинок с узким изогнутым лезвием. Рукоятка была самой обычной — деревянной с несколькими зарубками на кончике и надписью на местном языке. — Тогда темень была, что я без прицела нихрена не видел, да и так только в инфракрасном спектре. А он мне плечо продырявил, даже не прицелившись толком.  
— Уверен, это случайность. Он защищался.  
— Случайность, что он промахнулся. А потом? Когда наставил пушку на Арни? Не похоже было, что он не знает, что делает.  
— Он думал, Арнел убьет меня.  
— И что с того? Что между вами двумя произошло, что он так о тебе печется, а ты его выгораживаешь?  
— Я его не выгораживаю! — рявкнул Гарет, чуть громче, чем рассчитывал. На них обернулось несколько ребят. — Кто он, по-твоему? Агент под глубоким прикрытием? Шпион гуарцев? Кто?  
— Я не знаю, Гарет, я просто говорю то, что вижу. Он слишком уверенно себя ведет для сложившейся ситуации. Не боится, не нервничает, и может продырявить человека ножом в темноте с пятидесяти метров.  
— Ты просто злишься, что стал жертвой перепуганного мальчишки, — усмехнулся Гарет, скептически покосившись на друга.  
Однако слова Брайса заставили задуматься. В общем-то, Керен вел себя так же как они сами, отвечая агрессией на агрессию. Не самая удачная тактика, но и не самая худшая. Как выяснилось, свои возможности бедуин все же соизмерял.  
Они еще несколько минут потратили на споры и домыслы Брайса, а потом Гарет решил все-таки уделить пару часов сну. Толку от него вымотанного было еще меньше, чем от мертвого. Он заперся в своем боксе два на два метра и провалился в дрему стоило только принять горизонтальное положение. В голове все еще было слишком много мыслей, которые Гарет не мог просто так отбросить и спокойно заснуть. Он перебирал все возможные варианты их действий и действий Сети, причины всего этого, догадки о том, кто за всем стоит, и что будет, когда все закончится? Его уволят со службы в самом лучшем случае, ведь он не справился с поставленной задачей. Он позволил Тьерри погибнуть. Гарет ощутил острую необходимость собственными руками придушить Сети.  
В какой-то момент в его размышления затесались недавние воспоминания о бедуине наполовину погруженном в ядовитый источник, о том как сверкали капли на его коже, его приглашающая улыбка — немного иная, нежели та, когда он был настоящим, сейчас Гарет видел разницу. Что это на самом деле было? Эти дурацкие цветы вроде не выделяют никаких галлюциногенов. Может, от усталости? Определенно нужно будет проверить голову, если он не сдохнет на этой несчастной планете.  
Мужчина поднялся, мрачно взглянул на часы, которые говорили, что он пролежал всего тридцать минут, и собрался вернуться к работе. В боксе находиться было невыносимо. Тишина слишком давила на мозги. Но стоило двери отъехать в сторону, на пороге Гарет увидел Керен. Он буквально не позволил ему выйти, сам зашел внутрь, и дверь снова закрылась, отрезав Гарета от каких-то очередных разборок Геба и Арнела.  
— В чем дело, Керен? — Гарет сел обратно на кровать и потер лицо руками, пытаясь прогнать усталость. Не помогло.  
— Я хотел узнать, почему мне нельзя выйти отсюда? — немного смущенно, как показалось мужчине, спросил бедуин и присел рядом с ним. — Это даже не для меня, просто Сарит здесь не нравится. Ее еды почти не осталось.  
— Извини за это, — вздохнул Гарет. — Нас не должны обнаружить, поэтому лишний раз выходить опасно. Потерпи до вечера, возможно, тогда что-нибудь изменится.  
— Хорошо. — Керен согласно кивнул и вдруг с чуждым для него подозрением посмотрел на Гарета и что-то сказал. Мужчина не услышал слов — голову, словно ватой набили, и вокруг все плыло. Он тряхнул головой, и помутнение немного спало. —…Тревожишься за девочку? — Услышал он слова Керен. Его губы продолжали шевелиться, но Гарет больше не слышал слов.  
Он почувствовал как его лба мягко коснулась рука бедуина, под ее давлением он лег обратно на кровать.  
— Ты должен поспать, — раздался голос в его голове.  
— Я не могу заснуть, — пробормотал Гарет, не понимая, спит он или еще нет.  
— Можешь, — шепнул бедуин и, склонившись над ним, легко коснулся губами лба.  
Гарет закрыл глаза лишь на секунду, поддавшись адской усталости, а когда открыл, в боксе было темно, в голове ясно, а снаружи кто-то тарабанил в дверь так, что казалось, вот-вот вынесет ее. Мужчина зажег свет и недоуменно огляделся. Он спал и ему все приснилось? Не может быть! Или может?.. Гарет потряс головой, но ситуации это не улучшило. К тому же этот грохот снаружи не давал сосредоточиться. Правильная догадка выветривалась из памяти с каждой секундой, и в итоге Гарет окончательно запутался.  
— Григгс! Ты там помер что ли? Открывай! Слышишь?  
Когда Гарет открыл дверь, ему чуть не прилетело по голове от все еще стучавшего по инерции Геба. Это конечно не Брайс, но все равно было бы болезненно.  
— В чем дело? — В глаза бил яркий свет прожекторов, и мужчина прикрыл глаза рукой, пытаясь привыкнуть к более резкому освещению, нежели в боксе.  
— Пришло сообщение с «Киоко». Нам приказано отступить к портовому городу. К Мот-Арук.  
— Что? Почему?  
Остатки сна мгновенно улетучились. Судя по гораздо лучшему состоянию, Гарет проспал минимум часов восемь. Он огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь найти Керен, однако заметил лишь своих товарищей, столпившихся возле командного пункта.  
— Почему отступаем? — спросил Гарет, врываясь в плотное кольцо мужчин.  
— По Мот-Нинар нанесут авиаудар через шесть часов.  
— Что?! А как же Лорейн?  
Тишина, повисшая следом за вопросом, Гарету совсем не понравилась. Он уставился на своих товарищей, глядя на каждого по очереди. Все они выглядели измученными и подавленными, и мужчине стало вдруг стыдно за свое гораздо более лучшее состояние.  
— Мы не успели, Гарет, — Арнел положил руку на его плечо. — Во время переговоров император отказался выполнить условия Сети, и этот психованный ублюдок застрелил Лорейн прямо во время трансляции. Ее больше нет. Мне жаль. На «Киоко» приняли решение уничтожить людей Сети и вступить в бой с «Региной» до того как неизвестный корабль приблизится к Находке.  
Время вдруг сжалось в одну единственную точку, отрезок, мгновение и фразу «ее больше нет». Император отказался отозвать прибывший вслед за «Киоко» флот и в результате лишился дочери. Так просто.  
Гарет наблюдал как Нейт с Майком сворачивали командный пункт и всю рабочую аппаратуру, остальные грузили все это во флайер, загоняя туда же вездеходы. Следовало бы помочь, но Гарет чувствовал, что разнесет вдребезги первое, к чему прикоснется. Поэтому он оставался стоять на месте, глядя на стремительно пустеющее помещение. Неожиданно за металлическим каркасом, там, где прожектора уже выключили, обнаружились гладкие своды пещеры с выцветшими рисунками и надписями, нанесенными много сотен лет назад. Среди них Гарет узнал слово «шеткар» и скривился. Как у местных все просто. Они не воюют друг с другом уже много столетий, потому что им не велят долбанные духи. Ни одного крупного вооруженного конфликта, только редкие стычки за воду в засушливых регионах. А на Нибуле тем временем идет многовековая изматывающая война с гуарцами. Мало того, за последние десятилетия люди разделились на противников и сторонников императорской власти. И невозможность прийти к общему соглашению делало их всех слабее, заставляя проигрывать раз за разом их настоящему врагу. Сегодня империя потеряла своего последнего наследника. Император будет вынужден назначить преемника из числа своих приближенных. И его сторонники расколются еще на несколько враждующих группировок…. А если с императором что-нибудь тоже случится, до того как будет указан преемник, начнется и вовсе гражданская война. Прежде никогда их мир не был на гране подобной катастрофы.  
— Григгс! У нас проблема. — Геб, появившись неожиданно прямо перед Гаретом, сунул ему под нос планшет с видео камер наружного наблюдения.  
— Неужели может быть еще хуже? — рявкнул Гарет, глядя на четыре четких черно-белых картинки. — Что это? — Но спустя секунду он понял причину. Одна из камер зафиксировала Керен-Ади. Бедуин стоял среди камней, ничуть не скрываясь, потом он сделал несколько шагов вперед, взглянул прямо в объектив камеры, и кадр сменился, показывая абсолютно пустую местность, будто и не было там никого. — Вы разрешили ему уйти?  
— Нет. Мало того, мы без понятия как он вышел. Лифт после Брайса не поднимался, других выходов здесь нет, кроме шлюзов для флайера. И датчики движения снаружи не срабатывали. Если бы не запись мы бы и не узнали, что он сбежал.  
Гарет обернулся в тот угол, который выделили для Сарит, и, обнаружив лошадь на месте, в недоумении снова уставился на запись.  
— Почему он ушел?  
— Меня больше интересует, как он покинул базу. — Геб сложил руки на груди.  
— Я догоню его, — вздохнул Гарет.  
— Сдурел? Если он действительно шпион, как говорил Брайс, нам нужно поживее убираться. Арнел объявил часовую готовность.  
— Шпион? Брайс — идиот, а вы еще большие идиоты, если слушаете его.  
— Да что с тобой такое? Что этот пацан с тобой сделал…  
Гарет был готов поверить во что угодно, даже в духов пустыни, но не в то, что Керен-Ади — шпион. Это была полная чушь. И то, как он прошел мимо датчиков движения, наверняка можно было объяснить. Вероятно, в их системе безопасности есть дыра или Брайс проморгал сигналы и не сознается или датчики неисправны. Или духи ему помогли, в конце концов! Что угодно, но нет, Керен не шпион….  
Вездеходы были уже погружены во флайер, но Гарету они не были нужны. Пришло время проверить его навыки верховой езды. Сарит показалась ему еще огромней, чем прежде, но на колебания не было времени. К тому же, как оказалось, он действительно мог ей управлять. Арнел обозвал его сумасшедшим и попытался отговорить, но Гарет был непреклонен.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что мы не можем тебя ждать!  
— Я доберусь до порта самостоятельно.  
— Не надо, Григгс. Забей на пацана. Он все равно останется здесь, кем бы он ни был.  
— Я должен догнать его.  
Гарет прихватил с собой передатчик, чтобы держать связь со своими в случае чего, и вывел лошадь с базы. Проезжая мимо Брайса, Гарет пожалел, что у него не было с собой камеры, чтобы заснять его выражение лица.  
— Ты этого не сделаешь, сумасшедший ублюдок! — взревел громила, стоило Гарету поравняться с выступом, где он засел.  
— Мне терять нечего, — пожал плечами мужчина, вглядываясь в бинокль. На горизонте не было ни души.  
— Полезешь в пекло из-за этого пацана? Тебе жить надоело? Ты просто подумай сам. Если он прошел мимо датчиков, ты представляешь? Это, конечно, возможно сделать, но должны быть глушилки… во всяком случае, я не могу сделать это без них. А где их достать обычному бедуину? Майк клянется, что наши все на месте.  
— Брайс, заткнись хоть на минуту… — процедил Гарет.  
— Нет, я не заткнусь. Бьюсь об заклад, сейчас он докладывает наши координаты Сети или еще какому-нибудь мудаку.  
— Сделай уже что-нибудь со своей паранойей, Брайс! Керен не шпион. Просто он… местный.  
— С минуты на минуту что-нибудь шарахнет. — Громила настороженно покосился по сторонам. — Вот увидишь. Они просто ждут, когда мы поднимемся в воздух, чтобы сбить одним ударом.  
Внезапно Гарет заметил далеко на горизонте точку, которая как ему показалось, движется. Увеличение ничего не дало, но мужчина почему-то был уверен, что это точно Керен.  
Он пришпорил Сарит, и та резво сорвалась с места, поднимая позади себя столп пыли. Брайс что-то кричал вслед, но Гарету было плевать. За последние дни он не сумел спасти двоих дорогих ему людей и потерял кучу верных товарищей. Кем бы ни был бедуин, Гарет не позволит, чтобы и с ним что-то произошло.  
Уже минут через тридцать он убедился, что впереди действительно двигался человек, однако стоило приблизиться к нему, как Гарет понял, что это совсем не Керен: мимо с тяжелым мешком за спиной протопал старик, не удостоив Гарета даже взглядом. Он снова уставился в бинокль, а потом связался с Брайсом. Но Керен они там так и не обнаружили. Может быть, бедуин ушел в горы? Не предупредив. Или просто вышел на поверхность прогуляться, ведь накануне он спрашивал, почему не может покинуть базу. Если, конечно, Гарету это не приснилось…  
Мужчина досадливо чертыхнулся. Солнце точно спалило ему мозг, раз он уже явь от сна отличить не может.  
Он тяжело вдохнул раскаленный полуденным солнцем воздух и вытер со лба выступившие капельки пота. Кипевшая ранее решимость отыскать бедуина сошла на нет сама собой. Гарет даже удивился собственному безразличию. В конце концов, Керен местный, он может идти куда хочет и делать, что хочет. С ним следовало расстаться еще до прихода на базу. А не тащить за собой.  
Гарет ощутил зарождающееся в глубине души раздражение. Он сам во всем виноват, сам все испортил. Сначала потакал капризам Тьерри, позволив поехать ему на это дурацкое сафари. Затем слишком медлил, растрачивая драгоценные минуты жизни Лорейн. И наконец, позволил себе привязаться к бедуину, о котором толком ничего и не знал, поставив под угрозу жизнь и свою и своих товарищей.  
Слева от него все еще медленно шаркал ногами старик, удаляясь, а впереди уже можно было разглядеть стены города. Еще около часа скачки, и Гарет мог бы войти в Мот-Нинар, найти Сети и пристрелить его собственноручно. На размышления ушло преступно много времени — целых пять секунд. После чего Гарет пришпорил Сарит. Лошадь взбрыкнула, встав на дыбы, и сорвалась с места так резво, будто за ней гнался целый прайд пустынных львов. Она домчала Гарета меньше чем за час, и он оставил ее под стенами, не рискнув въехать в город верхом.  
— Спасибо, что не сбросила, — сказал Гарет, с некоторым сожалением погладив животину по холке. Затем, хлопнул лошадь по крупу и, убедившись, что та порысила прочь, вошел в город.

В Мот-Нинар было очень тихо, и воздух буквально звенел от разлитого в нем напряжения. Большинство местных жителей покинули это место, а те, кто нет, вероятно, прятались очень хорошо. Гарет не заметил ни единой души, пока окольными путями двигался в сторону здания министерства обороны, где, судя по данным разведки, засел Сети в ожидании своих гостей. Гарет понадеялся, что флот не позволит им — кто бы «они» ни были — пройти. Сети растерял свои козыри, убив принцессу. Правда, «Регина» все еще была на орбите и, судя по ранним донесениям с «Киоко», оказывала сопротивление. Гарет недоумевал, сколько же времени это готовилось. На подобный переворот требовался как минимум год. И Сети все это время был здесь. Ни разведка, ни служба безопасности не смогли вычислить, что угроза прямо у них под носом! Хотя может наниматели Сети купили и их?  
Мужчина выругался и постарался сосредоточиться. По обе стороны от него возвышались на три-четыре этажа грязно-белые стены домов. Все окна были наглухо закрыты ставнями, одни из них были грубо сколочены из желтоватых досок, другие представляли собой настоящее произведение искусства. Чуть больше чем через три часа все это превратится в одну сплошную груду камней.  
Гарет вышел к одной из главных улиц, где не так давно находился городской базар сейчас пустующий, и заметил на крыше одного из домов снайпера. Тот смотрел совсем в другую сторону, следя за перекрестком, так что Гарет перешел позади него улицу, оставшись незамеченным. Однако нужное ему здание было как раз в той стороне, куда был направлен ствол. И, судя по всему, это было не последнее «гнездо» на пути. Пришлось рисковать, перебегая улицу левее снайпера и продвигаясь вперед. Все равно терять мужчине было нечего. Да и смерть от пули слишком легкое для него наказание. Гарет был уверен, что судьба готовит для нечто гораздо хуже.  
— Удиви меня, — мрачно усмехнулся он своим собственным мыслям.  
Еще несколько минут заняло плутание по узким улочкам, — прежде ему не приходилось здесь бывать — но вскоре Гарет увидел министерство: выразительное здание в стиле нибулианской архитектуры, отделанное красным камнем, раскинулось по центру мощеной площади, и словно полыхало среди белокаменных строений. От того места, где был Гарет до него было около пятидесяти метров отлично просматриваемого пространства. Его подстрелят, не успеет он даже преодолеть и половины расстояния. Врываться внутрь на машине тоже было не очень удачным вариантом. Его присутствие сразу же обнаружится и начнется пальба. А Гарет хотел приблизиться к Сети максимально близко, прежде чем его заметят.  
Он остановился было на том, чтобы по-тихому заняться снайперами и спокойно пробраться внутрь, как вдруг краем глаза заметил движение ниже по улице. Он обернулся и увидел, как кто-то скрылся с другой стороны дороги за одной из распахнутых настежь дверей. Гарет готов был поклясться, что это был кто-то из местных. Но вредный червяк сомнений закопошился внутри, подсказывая, что это мог быть враг, который его заметил.  
Гарет повторил путь неизвестного, стараясь быть максимально внимательным, и вскоре стоял посреди пустующей лавки со специями. Видно было, что хозяева покидали это место в спешке: на полу валялась тара и монеты, какие-то тряпки, немногочисленная мебель была смещена, будто кто-то двигал ее, то ли в надежде вынести, то ли отыскать давний тайник с заначкой на черный день. Гарет внимательно огляделся, не обнаружил признаков присутствия кого-либо и прошел через все помещение к черному выходу. Дверь выходила в узкий тупиковый переулок, где мужчина тут же обратил внимание на канализационный люк. Гарет вспомнил, как Одри рассказывала, что под городом до колонизации находились шахты, где полтора столетия назад добывали драгоценные минералы. Месторождений было очень мало и шахты решили закрыть. Когда через шестьдесят лет прибыли колонизаторы с Нибулы, шахты было решено переоборудовать в канализацию. Но так как ходы были проделаны не везде, а расширение грозило обрушением грунта, решено было создать систему отвода отходов только для центра, где находился дворец и большинство административных зданий. Включая и министерство обороны.  
Либо кто-то пытался заманить его в ловушку, либо просто скрыться. А может, Гарету просто показалось, что он кого-то увидел. Последнее время сознание проворачивало с ним странные штуки. Взять хотя бы то, как он едва не искупался в ядовитом источнике, поведясь на заманчивый глюк. И опять же прикинув, что терять ему, в общем-то, больше нечего, Гарет решил спуститься вниз.  
Свет, рассеиваясь, проникал под землю через отверстия в канализационных люках так что, когда глаза привыкли, Гарет мог передвигаться там без фонарика. Он потратил на переход почти час. Во-первых, приходилось осторожничать, чтобы случайно не пропустить растяжку, ведь Сети далеко не идиот, и он вполне мог обезопасить все подходы к своему укрытию, включая и подземный. А во-вторых, тоннели могли соперничать по запутанности с коридорами императорского дворца на Нибуле, и тогда как на поверхности путь до нужного здания был всего полсотни метров, то под землей пришлось петлять почти полмили.  
В какой-то момент Гарету начало казаться, что он заблудился окончательно, однако внезапно до него донесся монотонный шум. Гарет свернул в одно особенно узкое, почти незаметное в полутьме ответвление тоннеля, идя на звук, и вскоре оказался в небольшом помещении, отделанном более аккуратно, нежели стены канализационных тоннелей. Прямо перед дверным проемом валялась выкорчеванная железная решетка, покрытая слоем ржавчины. Само помещение пересекало множество труб, одни из которых источали жар, между стыками других протекала вода, а от третьих парило удушающим паром. Звук, который его привлек, принадлежал вентиляционной системе. На другой стороне за трубами мужчина обнаружил каменную лестницу, и направился к ней, попутно глядя на время: до авиаудара оставалось чуть меньше двух часов.  
К его удивлению железная дверь на вершине лестницы оказалась не заперта. Рядом на полу валялся сбитый замок, но поблизости никого не наблюдалось. Сверившись с картой на наладоннике, Гарет понял, что находится точно в подвале министерства обороны. Отсюда был только один выход и, выйдя через него, мужчине пришлось по-тихому убрать охранника, который в одиночестве дежурил на цокольном этаже. Оттаскивая тело подальше в темноту, Гарет осознал, что знал этого человека. Пару раз они стояли в спарринге на тренировках, а во время увольнений, если они совпадали, играли в одной команде по баскетболу против команды технарей. Кажется, его звали Дэвид…  
Отбросив ненужные мысли, Гарет поспешил закончить задуманное, прежде чем весь центральный сектор с двумя-тремя взводами предателей и им самим не сравняли с землей. Передвигаться пришлось в основном по пожарным лестницам, успешно обходя наиболее крупные скопления военных. А начиная с первого этажа, их стало попадаться в разы больше и поодиночке, как несчастный Дэвид, они не передвигались. Гарет насчитал порядка двух десятков людей. Большинство было на первых двух этажах, на остальных максимум пара-тройка. Система безопасности не допускала никого постороннего в эти эвакуационные переходы, двери открывались автоматически, после того как срабатывала тревога, рассчитанная на пожар, химическое и биологическое заражение. Но людям Гарета были известны коды отмены, позволяющие пробраться туда в любое время — на случай, если придется немедленно эвакуировать кронпринца с принцессой. Еще одна его возможность, которая не пригодилась непосредственно для дела, но может хоть для мести пригодится.  
Он старался не думать, что узнал в двух охранниках у кабинета министра парней из медблока, которые пару месяцев назад своим профессионализмом спасли жизнь Дане, когда двумя прицельными выстрелами убил обоих. Он проверил конференц-зал на наличие других противников, а когда не обнаружил таковых, затащил тела внутрь. Гарет еще пару минут стоял над ними, пытаясь вспомнить имена, но так и не смог, лишь убедился, что это были именно те парни…. Как могли они пойти за Сети? Сколько стоила для них жизнь Лорейн? Чем могли их подкупить? Может Гарет чего-то не знал, но неужели в их армии нашлась почти сотня людей, решивших предать свою империю? Все разом. В одно время. Что-то им должно быть пообещали. Возможно безоговорочную победу и новый режим, где каждый получит высокие должности и возможность строить светлое будущее для их семей. А может, просто запудрили мозги?  
Конференц-зал был смежным с приемной министра, а та соответственно с его кабинетом. Там находился командный пункт, и осуществлялась связь с любым военным объектом на Находке и ее орбите. Больше медлить не было смысла. От Сети мужчину отделяло только одно помещение и какое-то количество людей, находившихся там. Людей, которые были, возможно, с ним знакомы, и которые позволили держать в заложниках ребенка.  
Резким движением он распахнул дверь и осмотрел помещение через прицел своей винтовки. В приемной никого не оказалось, лишь на диванчике, где ожидающие министра частенько попивали чай и беседовали с секретаршей, лежало наполовину прикрытое чьей-то курткой тело девочки. Гарет подавился воздухом, когда заметил ее, и тут же отвернулся. Именно сейчас он в полной мере осознал, что произошло и с Тьерри, и с Лорейн, и с ним самим. Невозможно пройти через нечто подобное и остаться прежним. Десять лет ему удавалось успешно справляться со своими обязанностями. Так почему он не смог теперь?  
Прошло какое-то время, прежде чем Гарет смог взять себя в руки. Он приблизился к Лорейн и опустился возле нее на колени. Лицо ее было бледным и каким-то неестественным, будто фарфоровая маска, желтый костюм так любимый ею испачкан кровью, а на запястьях содрана кожа, будто ее держали в наручниках.  
Внезапно в коридоре послышался звук приближающихся шагов. Гарет встал возле двери, так чтобы его не было видно тем, кто второпях войдет внутрь и как только это произошло, всадил пулю в затылок одному и второму. Третий оказался шустрее — он выбил из рук мужчины винтовку, и между ними завязался не очень долгий рукопашный бой. Гарет взял противника в захват и почти придушил, когда уже из конференц-зала выскочили еще двое. Первый испуганно попятился при виде его, второй привычно так гаденько ухмыльнулся. Глядя на его физиономию, Гарет непроизвольно усилил захват и услышал, как хрустнула шея его жертвы.  
— Какие люди! — воскликнул Сети, раскидывая руки в лживом приветственном жесте. — Я ни минуты не сомневался, что это именно ты. Ведь ты же гребаный Гарет Григгс и не можешь просто так взять и сдохнуть!  
Гарет уставился на человека, которого люто ненавидел больше всего на свете. Прежде он и не подозревал, что может настолько выйти из себя. Это был тот момент обреченности, когда ты уже готов умереть и заодно забрать как можно больше ублюдков с собой.  
— Но ты опоздал, — продолжил разглагольствовать Сети. — Девчонка присоединилась к своему недалекому братишке. Передавай им привет от меня.  
Сети поднял руку с зажатым в ней пистолетом и направил на Гарета, когда из-за спины того вдруг раздался слабый стон. Окончательно он убедился, что не ослышался, когда увидел вытянувшееся в испуге и изумлении лицо своего врага. Больше не медля ни секунды, Гарет сделал молниеносный выпад, ударил потерявшего бдительность мужчину в гортань и, выхватив из его рук оружие, пристрелил второго военного, слишком медлительного, чтобы понять, что произошло. А произошло не иначе как чудо.  
На полу корчился Сети, задыхаясь и хватаясь за горло, но Гарет не стал смотреть на его последние минуты и снова опустился возле Лорейн. Он торопливо отбросил в сторону куртку, которой та была накрыта, и обнаружил, что на левый бок девочки наложена плотная повязка, пропитавшаяся кровью. Гарет пощупал пульс и едва не рассмеялся от переполнившей его радости и облегчения. Она все еще была жива. И у нее оставалось очень мало времени.  
Когда Гарет шел сюда, он не рассчитывал, что придется идти и обратно, поэтому ходов отступления не продумал. А теперь у него на руках был умирающий ребенок и набитое врагами здание. Единственным вариантом было вернуться тем же путем и постараться не привлечь к себе внимания. Однако его плану, кажется, не суждено было осуществиться. В коридоре вновь послышались торопливые шаги и короткие возгласы, раздающие приказы. Гарет лишь успел забаррикадировать обе двери: приемной и в конференц-зал, когда его передатчик внезапно подал признаки жизни.  
— Григгс, ты готов? — раздался сквозь помехи веселый голос Брайса. — Сейчас будет большой Бум. Советую укрыться. Начинаю отсчет: пять, четыре…  
Гарет все еще пребывая в недоумении, уставился на часы — до бомбежки оставалось еще минимум тридцать минут — а затем вдруг краем глаза заметил за окном приемной огромную тень, и сквозь гам из коридора прорвался, наконец шелестящий звук турбин. Он только и успел, что накрыть собой Лорейн, когда прозвучал взрыв, и часть наружной стены вынесло напрочь.  
— А теперь не спим и вперед, вперед, вперед! У нас всего три минуты, Гарет!  
Мужчина действовал на чистом автопилоте, потому что в ушах стоял оглушительный звон, а из-за поднявшейся пыли и дыма в помещении была почти нулевая видимость. Зато за дверьми, кажется, все стихло. Он подхватил Лорейн на руки и двинулся к образовавшейся дыре. На ее уровне завис флайер, и стоило Гарету появиться в поле видимости, как опустился трап. Два шага, и вот уже Лорейн принял с рук мужчины Геб вместе с Нейтом.  
Трап поднялся, отрезав Гарета от хаоса, творившегося снаружи, и он все еще не веря, что это действительно происходит, пробрался в кабину пилота.  
— Здорово, мужик, — обрадовано ощерился Брайс, продолжая поливать огнем здание, откуда им отвечали редкие автоматные очереди — ничто по сравнению с крупнокалиберным вооружением флайера. — Ты выглядишь фигово. Мы тебя не задели?  
— Нет… Откуда вы взялись? — он выглянул в салон, где Геб продолжал занимался девочкой, а Нейт потрошил аптечку.  
— Как откуда? Вы сказали, что Лорейн жива, и что вам нужно подкрепление. Мы прикинули, что терять нам, собственно, больше нечего, передали на «Киоко», и нам дали тридцать минут форы на вашу эвакуацию.  
— Правда? — Гарет все еще пребывая в недоумении, никак не мог оторвать взгляд от Лорейн. Геб выглядел слишком встревоженным, чтобы он мог расслабиться и порадоваться их чудесному спасению. — А где остальные?  
— Арнел со своими развлекается в космопорте, подберем их через две минуты.  
— Постой, а кто вам сообщил?.. Я не понял, я ведь не связывался с вами.  
Брайс, наконец, развернул флайер, прекращая палить как ненормальный, и отправился за Арнелом.  
— Я же говорю, твой пацан передал нам.  
— Какой… Керен? — опешил Гарет. — Вы нашли его?  
— Григгс, тебя контузило что ли? — усмехнулся Брайс, покосившись на мужчину, но заметив взгляд того, нахмурился. — Ты же сам за ним поехал, и вероятно, нашел.  
— Ничего подобного! Я не видел его с тех пор, как он пропал с базы!  
— Но это именно он вышел на связь с нами чуть меньше часа назад, и мы сразу рванули сюда. А последний раз я вообще разговаривал с ним минут десять назад… по твоей же рации, Григгс!  
Оба мужчины хмуро переглянулись. В кабину, наконец, прорвался Геб.  
— Как Лорейн?  
— Стабильна. Давай, тебя тоже нужно осмотреть.  
— Я в порядке, — отмахнулся Гарет.  
— А вот и нифига, — вставил Брайс. — Мы его, кажется, слегка пришибли.  
Геб проигнорировал обоих и, когда закончил принудительное сканирование на наличие внутренних повреждений, Брайс уже садил флайер на один из пустынных перекрестков, откуда открывался отличный вид на черные клубы дыма, поднимающиеся над космопортом. Он торопливо настроил нужную частоту и включил передатчик.  
— «Оскар», прием. Мы на позиции, ждем вас.  
— Принято, «Ева». Выдвигаемся, — пришел незамедлительный ответ.  
Из-за ближайшего здания появились Майк, Тен и Стив во главе с Арнелом и оперативно загрузились во флайер. Брайс поднял машину и направил за пределы города. Пролетая мимо здания министерства, они видели, как люди Сети пытались в спешке покинуть здание и удрать на машинах. Гарет испытывал острую необходимость догнать ублюдков и прижать так же как их мерзавца командира. Но вместо этого он велел Нейту связаться с «Киоко» и доложить, что Сети Макнаб мертв.  
В ответ пришло сообщение, что на орбите ведется полномасштабное сражение — несколько гуарских кораблей подошли с другой стороны и вступили в бой — и их эвакуация откладывалась на неопределенный срок. Вместо этого на помощь выслали отряд медиков со всем необходимым оборудованием и еще один отряд имперской охранки в помощь. Флайер отошел от Мот-Нинар на несколько миль, когда радар показал, что в атмосферу планеты спустились несколько истребителей противника, а следом за ними и имперские. Даже отсюда был слышен звук рвущихся снарядов. Но это было уже неважно. Главное, Лорейн жива.

Путь до Мот-Арук — портового города — занял час, который был наполнен нервным напряжением, сопровождаемым гробовым молчанием. Все старались держать себя в руках и не радоваться раньше времени, хотя Геб и уверял, что первая помощь была оказана вовремя, Лорейн не истекла кровью и у нее хорошие шансы на спасение. Но Гарет вздохнул спокойно лишь когда принцессу приняли медики с «Киоко». Ее прооперировали и разместили в мобильном медблоке, окружив двадцатью озверевшими бойцами имперской охранки. Им видно сам Непри пообещал оторвать яйца, если с его дочерью хоть что-то случится.  
Гарет почти все время находился рядом с девочкой, ожидая, когда она проснется. В таком режиме он провел два дня. С «Киоко» периодически докладывали, что происходит над планетой. И новости в большинстве своем оставляли желать лучшего. Пока что флот не позволял прорваться врагам к Находке, но гуарцы оказались настойчивее обычного. Они все еще дожидались подмоги — того неизвестного приближающегося объекта, который тридцать шесть часов назад внезапно встал у Четвертой планеты. Радары по-прежнему не могли опознать, что это было. А разведывательные зонды еще ни разу не вернулись.  
— Как она? — Гарет вздрогнул, обернувшись на вошедшего в палату Майка. Он и не заметил, как тот подошел.  
— Все так же.  
Майк потоптался возле девочки и уставился на показатели приборов. Он был самым молодым в их группе, пришел еще мальчишкой, вызывая у остальных глухое раздражение, мол, мало им неугомонного Тьерри и его сестры, так теперь еще и за этим салагой присматривать. Но вышло все гораздо проще. Майк оказался самым везучим из них. Ни одного ранения за десять лет, так, мелкие ушибы и царапины. Не иначе как парень в рубашке родился.  
— Как думаешь, кто ее подлатал? — спросил он, пододвигая стул и присаживаясь рядом с Гаретом. — Вряд ли Сети сам приказал.  
Гарет тоже думал об этом. Слишком удивленное лицо было у Макнаба, когда Лорейн подала признаки жизни. А его люди, как например, те двое из медиков, которых Гарет убрал возле конференц-зала, вряд ли бы стали спасать девочке жизнь, зная, что никто за ней не придет, после того как Сети «застрелил» ее на глазах у отца. Либо у кого-то внезапно проснулась совесть, которая не дала позволить ребенку истечь кровью, либо кто-то собирался ее вытащить оттуда, заслужив прощение. А может это и вовсе был тот, кто вызвал «Еву» и «Оскара» на подмогу Гарету?..  
— Кто бы это ни был, я благодарен ему. Пойду, пройдусь, — сказал Гарет. — Сообщи, если она проснется.  
— Окей. Арнел кстати просил передать, чтобы ты зашел к нему.  
Гарет вышел из медблока, тут же наткнувшись на подозрительный взгляд своего коллеги из охранки. Их учили даже в друзьях видеть врагов, ничего удивительного. Пример с Сети доказал такую вероятность. Мужчина все еще не мог спокойно думать об этом человеке. Они же столько лет работали вместе! У них было с десяток общих миссий еще до того как Гарет пришел в охранку. Сети несколько раз спасал ему жизнь, прикрывая спину. А потом, наверное, что-то изменилось, но Гарет этого не заметил.  
Их временный лагерь расположился на окраине города, где красные пески подступающей пустыни встречались с прозрачными водами Арукского моря. Идеальное место для курорта. Вдоль берега уже начали вырастать виллы нибулианских предпринимателей, отхвативших себе землю. Пока их было не больше пяти, и все они застыли на разных стадиях строительства, ожидая дальнейшего финансирования, но было понятно, что как только на Нибуле все наладится, здесь вырастет еще с десяток таких же.  
Мот-Арук был небольшим промышленным городом, здесь жили в основном торговцы. Но границы Мот-Арук постоянно менялись. В зависимости от сезона на берегу мог вырасти целый передвижной базар и палаточный городок. Здесь было пересечение всех торговых путей. Караваны шли из пустыни, корабли из-за моря, через горы тоже шло множество товаров в оба направления. Жизнь здесь гудела постоянно.  
И как бы ни хотели люди Гарета встать подальше от густонаселенных районов, город периодически то приближался к ним, то отступал. Это нервировало новеньких, заставляя постоянно держать курок взведенным. Но Гарет в последнее время ощущал гораздо больше доверия к местным, нежели в первое время пребывания на Находке.  
Он нашел Арнела возле их флайера, который служил сейчас командным пунктом. Мужчина ничего не сказал, лишь мрачно тыкнул пальцем в монитор, где высвечивались четыре картинки с камер видеонаблюдения. Гарет испытал чувство дежавю, когда увидел на одном из изображений знакомую фигуру.  
— Не может быть, — прошептал он в удивлении.  
— Он мне не нравится, — покачал головой Арнел. — Торчит там уже два часа. Иди и убери его оттуда. Или я сам это сделаю.  
Гарет согласно кивнул и, выяснив в какую сторону смотрела данная камера, двинулся к Керен. Тот сидел на берегу у самой кромки воды в полумили от лагеря. За его спиной гудел базар, а чуть дальше носилась по пляжу малышня, что-то звонко крича и смеясь. Было немного странно видеть бедуина здесь. Но Гарет не испытывал тревоги, как это бывало перед приближающейся опасностью. Да он вообще никогда не считал Керен опасным. Немного странным и загадочным, но не опасным.  
Когда он приблизился, бедуин не шевельнулся. Он смотрел на горизонт, где виднелось несколько рыбацких лодок и парочка крупных кораблей, и Гарет уже знал этот безучастный, невидящий взгляд. Он не стал мешать Керен, просто сел рядом на песок, дожидаясь пока тот закончит свой ритуал. Солнце медленно клонилось к закату, подкрашивая прозрачную морскую воду приятным коралловым цветом, а шум позади по-прежнему не стихал. Эти люди жили совсем иной жизнью. Их не заботил технический прогресс, продвинутая медицина и тайны космоса. Они жили здесь и сейчас, по своим простым, человеческим законам. Да, они верили в духов, искали их в пустынях и рисовали на стенах храмов свою историю. Через это проходили все человеческие цивилизации, даже те, которые были утеряны. И Гарету начало казаться, что это был идеальный период для каждой из них.  
Он вынырнул из размышлений, когда прямо перед носом промчались несколько ребятишек, поднимая после себя кучу брызг, и заметил, что Керен-Ади смотрит на него.  
— Ты спас свою принцессу, — сказал он, переводя взгляд на горизонт. — Теперь она в безопасности.  
— Да. Пошел искать тебя, а нашел ее.  
Керен улыбнулся, поджав губы.  
— Не думал, что пойдешь за мной, — пробормотал он.  
— Еще как думал, — фыркнул Гарет. — На то и был расчет.  
Бедуин только стрельнул взглядом в мужчину, но ничего не ответил. Все и так было очевидно. Странно, но очевидно. А может, Гарету только казалось так.  
— Не знаю, как ты сделал это, но спасибо тебе. Ты спас Лорейн жизнь.  
— Это твоя заслуга. Я просто привел тебя в город, как и обещал.  
— Как скажешь. — Гарет дернул плечом, не желая спорить. — Что теперь?  
В глазах Керен отражалось солнце, когда он посмотрел на него.  
— Теперь — будешь идти самостоятельно.  
Гарет кивнул, ожидая такого ответа. Он еще некоторое время смотрел на бедуина, пытаясь запомнить его как можно лучше, и понял, что тот действительно похож на Тьерри. Даже слишком. Но теперь это уже не удивляло. Кажется, на этой планете больше не осталось для него сюрпризов. Гарет нехотя поднялся, стряхивая песок со штанин, и направился обратно, но через несколько шагов вдруг решился задать последний вопрос.  
— Мы еще встретимся? — спросил он.  
Ответа не последовало и, обернувшись, он к своему удивлению увидел лишь Сарит, резво рысящую вдоль побережья, да все ту же малышню, с восторгом бегущую вслед за лошадью в бесполезной попытке догнать… 

Когда Гарет вернулся в лагерь, солнце уже почти скрылось за горизонтом, погружая землю во мрак. На небо высыпали звезды, а в городе зажглось множество огней. Гарет снова вернулся в палату к Лорейн, сменив Майка, и через некоторое время девочка открыла глаза. Она улыбнулась, увидев Гарета.  
— Я видела тебя во сне, — сказала принцесса слабым голоском. — Меня вел к тебе за руку один человек…  
— Знаю, милая. — Гарет погладил ее по голове. — Меня он тоже вел. 

 

**Шеткар появляется в период особой нужды. Это может быть нужда одного человека или целого народа. Великий дух выберет того, кого поведет, чтобы нужда исчезла, чтобы поступки остались в истории, чтобы надежда не покидала людей, чтобы они продолжали верить и искать, и научились идти самостоятельно.  
Свитки о Шеткар 228 года. Библиотека Мот-Пергал**


End file.
